Gardens and Bad Decisions
by Xcgirly97
Summary: Beck and jade got in a fight and to forget everything that had happened Beck decides to get drunk and sleep with tori but after the night is a blur for Beck. Tori begins to remember all of it as she gets ready to wait for the result of her mistake
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic so please no please be nice and no rude comments(: this is about tori beck cuz I'm just in love with them on victorious so here it is:**

(Tori's POV)

I stood there in my bathroom with so many thoughts running through my mind. I just stood absolutely still looking at the small stick laying in the palm of my hand. how could this happen!

Well duh yah I know I had sex that one time with him but it was 100% and accident and we were never supposed to do it. Now here I am 1 week late waiting for a stupid 5 minute pregnancy test to tell me whether or not my life would change.

It had been exactly 2 weeks to the day that I had that magical, wonderful, pleasurable, and somewhat stupid time with HIM.

* * *

*flashback*

We were both at Cat's 16th birthday and Cat had just blown out the candles on her cake and everyone was having a blast...well everyone except Jade and Beck. They had gotten in there 3rd fight of the night (yes I had counted) but this one was way different. Jade had just been asked to dance by someone and when she refused the guy began to beg. I guess Jade expected Beck to over react or something because she kept looking over at his emotion that never changed, but instead he stayed still just on his pear phone texting. It had been about five minutes and the guy was still asking so finally Jade just said yes to get him to stop. She went and danced for one song. The song WILD ONES had come on and they had danced like nothing.

Beck got really bored of just sitting so he came over to me and sighed.

"Hey Tor, what's up? How do you like the party?" he asked in a sad but somewhat happy tone.

"It's pretty cool, Cat looks really nice, the DJ is pretty good, Andre is dancing with that girl, and even Robbie is dancing with someone." I replied trying to sound happy even though in the inside I was somewhat bored and sad because no one had asked me to dance all night.

Just then I could tell at the corner of my eye that Beck was looking at me with a strange look. "Are you sure because I have seen you standing here with the same face almost all night and you should be having fun!" he told me in the sweetest voice. I had always loved the way he could cheer someone up. With his hair flip and his gorgeous and caring looking brown eyes. It just made you feel so giddy and in a good mood. "Oh come on Tori, I've known you for a while now, just tell me what is wrong."

"It's nothing…just that I'm kind of bummed I haven't been asked to dance all night. Just expected id get asked or something just makes me feel ugly or unattractive or something. but forget about me, I want you to have fun tonight.!" I replied hoping he would drop the topic and move on to something else.

But of couse he didn't. "Oh come on Tori, you are like the prettiest one here and any guy would be lucky to dance with you! They are probably just too nervous. You look gorgeous tonight and don't put yourself down like that! Come on, cheer up!" Beck said, grabbing my face staring at me.

"thanks Beck, I needed that, anyways where is" I responded smiling bigger trying to stop myself from wanting to leave that moment. But just before I finished the comment Jade had come stopping my sentence. I guess the song had ended sooner than we thought, but Jade began yelling.

DAMN IT! That was all I thought…..

Just then jade yelled out louder than ever, "what the hell do you think you are doing BABE! Talking to this bitch of all people! I have told you like a billion times that I don't want you talking to her! and why is you hand on her face!" jade was pissed and at that moment I realized his hand was still on my face so I pulled away and stepped back. i had finally came back to reality full of emotion as I saw Jade look over at me she took her hand out and tried to slap me across the face.

As I prepared myself for the shocking pain I soon realized that nothing happened, and as I opened my eyes I saw Beck stepped in front of me taking the slap that was meant for me. "what the hell Jade, first of all Tori is my friend I don't care what you say to me a billion times because she will never stop being my friend! and it was a simple conversation! It is nothing more. Period. Gosh I hate this!" Beck then had his hand on his face rubbing the now red spot.

"Hate what Beck? And I am you girlfriend you are supposed to listen to me! And come with me because I am not ruining my friends party because of something that started because of you and this bitch!" Jade said then pointing to me and grabbing Beck's hand trying to pull him away.

Beck had resisted and the yelled back "I hate that you never trust me about anything and that you over react about any time I talk to a girl! And just cuz you're my girlfriend, that doesn't make you my mother! And lastly stop calling Tori a bitch! And I am not going anywhere." He responded in his deep sexy voice.

Jade then got mad and yelled stating one thing before she left the area we were in, "this is not over and neither are we Beck! So don't get any thoughts of breaking up! And I am done, I am going home so I will count to five and if you don't follow me then don't bother talking to me tomorrow!" Tommorow was Jade and Beck's 2 year anniversary.

Jade began to walk away very slowy."1!"nothing. "2!" nothing. "3!" still silence"4!" she had gotten slower now"5!". She had then looked back then I could see her eyes tearing up as she finally ran off.

"gosh, I am seriously done! I cant take this!" beck then looked down and I could see he was sad.

"Are you okay?" "yah I am just want to forget this night" I am so sorry I feel so bad because I like caused this whole thing and now I feel really bad and now Jade is mad and you are sad and.." he then shut me up by kissing me. I had seriously hoped no one had seen it. Luckily I remembered we were in the doorway of Cat's house and we were safe. I then pulled away scared.

"what was that! Oh my gosh Beck! Jade is going to KILL me." " no she wont I will make sure of it and it was to get you to stop talking and I couldn't help it because I looked into your eyes and I felt like I had to." He then leaned in again and closed his eyes. I saw it and this time I kissed him back and pushed him outside still kissing.

After about 3 minutes we pulled away and looked at each other. He then said "do you have your fake I.D?" I nodded and then he added "come with me to the bar!" I nodded again and we walked back in casually and went to bar to order to tequila shots. After about an hour, we had both had about 4 each and we were drunk. We were laughing and we then got up and went to the gang.

They were all laughing at one of Robbie's embarrassing childhood memories and so me and Beck just walked away.

It was then when we saw the abandoned community garden across the street from Cat's house. we both smiled at each other and then ran holding hands over as fast as we could.

We found an area behind a bush and then quickly go to it. Beck was the first to take his shirt off and then soon after he had slipped my sparkly pink dress over my head. Soon after I took off his pants and he unclicked my bra. We then after did it and it wasn't until about 1 hour later we realized it was about 2 in the morning and we had to go so we got up, quickly kissed then left and after that night my feeling never changed.

The truth was I was sobering up little by little and i could remember it all but for Beck the memory was brief. We haven't talked about it and he and jade are still together. They got over the fight. It killed me to know they were still together after that night.

*End of flashback*

* * *

I quickly flashed back to reality as I heard a beep from my timer on my pear phone. I then waited a second, took a deep breath, looked at the stick and to my surprise nothing yet. I then yelled in frustration.

I could here Trina yelling at me from her room" TOR! Stop yelling I am trying to work out and you are ruining my workout." After that I quickly look down and I could the sight I didn't want to see…..

A pink plus sign.

My heart dropped and I immediately dropped to floor and cried for next 30 minutes before my mom yelled for me. I was scared but decided to hide this for as long as I could. This was my baby and I wasn't giving it up so easily.

* * *

**Hope you like it !(: I will update soon but please please review ! thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...i am sooooo sorry i havent updated in like over a month but i had testing and drama and sooo much but i finally added and i will try to be a little faster updating next time(: so this one is an okay chapter and im not quite sure what i think of it...but here it is.**

**enjoy (:**

* * *

TORI POV

It had been 2 was now Monday which meant I had to go to school. My weekend had been filled with so much mixed feelings and I couldn't get Beck out of my mind, he had texted me a few times but I was always so scared to answer because I didn't want to have these feeling for him. And all the thoughts of having this baby just circulated in my mind making everything worse. I would have to tell my mom at least sooner or later. But for now I didn't know how soon I would be showing or when I could tell anyone. I was so scared but I knew that I couldn't tell a soul. I hadn't gotten morning sickness yet and now I'm hoping I don't start to feel sick at school. That could blow my secret and let rumors out. I had finally driven to school and it was now 7:45. I had 15 minutes before class started and I would have to head to Sicowitz class. The school was semi packed but there was no one from our group in sight. So I walked to my locker and sat underneath it, put headphones in my ears and took out homework. After a few minutes I saw someone casting a shadow in front of me. I looked up only to see the one face I really wanted to avoid…

Beck.

"hey why are you here so early?" he asked." Oh I don't know just wanted to leave my house, Trina was being loud with… everything she does and she was just bugging me so yah, I left "I smiled trying to hide the awkwardness. I didn't want to ever have to talk to him about the incident and I was hoping he had forgotten. We had a long awkward silence before he said the 4 words I wanted to avoid, "We need to talk"

I couldn't believe it, so I tried to brush it off like there was nothing to talk about. "Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about. Nothing has happened. And we have NOTHING to talk about okay?" I realized I was starting to talk really fast and it wasn't making sense which meant I was nervous so I tried to get up, but as I was almost up he grabbed my wrist. "Tor, you know what I mean. You know the other night? Cat's party? We did you know what?" he then paused to lift my head which was looking down. "Tori, you don't think it meant something? I felt something that I've never felt and I couldn't stop thinking about it. You've been on my mind all weekend and I just wanted to see you but every time I texted you, you never replied so I thought I did something wrong." I then looked down to hide the blushing on my cheeks from hearing that he thought of me. "Look Beck, I think it was a mistake, we were both drinking and we were being stupid and we did something dumb and that's just it okay? so can we please just pretend like that whole event never happened?" I finally looked up only to see somewhat of sadness in his face. As I tried to turn away, he grabbed my waist and dragged me to the janitors closet.

Once we were in the janitors closet he locked the door and blocked it. He then looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but feel like melting into him even though I couldn't. he then looked to me and said the best thing I could ever hear. "Tori, I've wanted to tell you I love you since the first day you spilled coffee on me. We are such good friends and I know that you cant deny that we don't have chemistry, so why deny it?" I then looked into his wonderful brown eyes. "Its just that I cant do it to Jade, she already hates me and if she found out I took her ex- boyfriend I would be dead." "But don't worry about that, all I want to know is if you feel the same way so that I can finally know the truth" he said stepping closer to me as I was walking back. "Beck…I" just then I bumped into a shelf with a bunch of cleaning supplies only to quickly smell the chemicals and gag. Oh no…

I could feel the need to throw up so I pushed Beck to the side, unlocked the door, pushed through the crowd of kids walking and ran straight into the stall in the bathroom.

I threw up.

I was sitting by the toilet when I heard the late bell ring followed by an opening in the restroom door. I stayed quiet until I heard a familiar voice say "Tori!" it was Beck and I had to think of an excuse. So I quickly flushed the toilet and as I walked out and wiped my mouth." What happened tori? You were okay then you just ran out like you got suddenly sick, are you okay?" I quickly thought of something and told him "Oh it was just me smelling the cleaning supplies. You know how those things smell right? Haha I just always feel sick when I smell it, it was nothing really. It was just a bad reaction to the strong chemicals in there." I had started to breath hard which was another sign of my lying. I hoped he bought the story but I was wrong.

"Tori, I know when you are lying and I can see you lying through your teeth. What's wrong?" he asked. I then started to cry. He lifted my head and that's when I knew I had to tell him.

"I swear I didn't want any of this to ever happen and I'm scared but I don't know. Everything has been okay but I just don't know anymore and you will never look at me the same. And this will affect me so much. I mean seriously my life is going to change so much and I'm just so confused. Beck I am so sorry." I was crying harder now but I was in his arms. He had brought me in for a hug and he had his arms around me. "Tori, tell me."

"beck I'm pregnant."


End file.
